


I Love You

by CeceVolume



Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5 Love Languages, F/M, Fluff, Fluffuary 2020, I Love You, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Returns From Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceVolume/pseuds/CeceVolume
Summary: There are lots of ways to say, "I love you."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589482
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Five Love Languages as inspiration for this one. I hope you all enjoy!

There are so many ways to say I love you.

At least, that’s what the Devil was slowly discovering. Once upon a time, he had just assumed that people who loved each other just said the words, like in those terrible rom coms where they shouted it across an airport, pouring their heart out in front of anyone and everyone.

But, thinking back on his return, Lucifer realized that Chloe Jane Decker was changing the way he saw a lot of things.

_Words of Affirmation_

When he returned from Hell, the Devil had been exhausted. It had taken every ounce of strength he had to seal the Gates against the demons behind him, especially after spending _decades_ fighting off insurgencies; the torturers of Hell gave a whole new meaning to guerilla warfare. He’d gone straight to the penthouse to rest for what ended up being fourteen hours of dreamless sleep before meeting with his brother.

After Amenadiel had left, though, all he’d been able to think about was Chloe. He had found that only six months had passed on Earth, but that didn’t mean that the detective had been waiting for him. What if she had moved on? What if she had had time to think about what she had been so close to doing on the balcony?

His hands gripped the rail that overlooked the Los Angeles skyline, the sound of the metal creaking beneath them catching his attention. What if she was out there with someone else, moving on with her life?

When he had spent all that time in Hell fighting to get back to her?

Sighing, he turned back into the penthouse, deciding against going to her. At least for now. He needed a few more hours of sleep, anyways; his shoulders drooped with fatigue and his wings dragged across the floor.

“Lucifer?”

He stopped at the sound of her voice, eyes jerking to the direction of the elevator and staring blankly at her. After so long away from her, the sight of Chloe was awe-inspiring, her blonde hair in the usual sloppy bun, her sweater hanging off her. There were bags under her eyes as she watched him, wide-eyed, her mouth agape.

“Hello, Detective,” he murmured, his voice hoarse from emotion.

They stared at each other for a bit longer, neither saying a word. What needed to be said first? Who should break the silence? Did he even trust himself to cross to her without stumbling?

“I’m so glad you’re _home_ ,” she finally whispered.

_Physical Touch_

At her words, something within him broke and, without thinking, he lurched across the room, arms already wide to hold her.

She threw herself into his hold, her own arms wrapping tightly around his neck, her face pressed into his throat as she took a sobbing breath. He held her closer, basking in the smell of her hair, the feel of her weight against him. Sliding to his knees, Lucifer gave a breathless gasp of a laugh as she followed him down, settling on his lap.

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,” she chanted quietly, unable to hold back her tears. They fell against the skin of his neck and he cherished every one of them.

With a chuckle, Lucifer just held Chloe tighter, breathing her in.

_Acts of Service_

They sat like that for a long time. He wanted to do something, _say_ something, but he didn’t have the strength. He was so _tired_ and he was already holding her, so what did it matter? He could stay there forever.

“You must be exhausted,” Chloe said suddenly, leaning away from him as she wiped her cheeks. With a sniffle, she rose to her feet, offering him her hand as she smiled down at him. “We can talk more in the morning.”

He gave a short, surprised nod as she helped him rise, immediately putting her arm around his waist to steady him. “I doubt my bed is ready to be slept in. It isn’t as if I’ve been around to do any cleaning.” _Or hire someone to do it._

“I did,” she admitted softly, leading him up the few stairs to his bedroom. “I figured you wouldn’t want to come home to a huge mess.”

He gave her a confused look. “You didn’t have to pay the cleaners; I’ll be glad to reimburse you.”

Her gaze reflected the expression in his. “You have cleaners? Would have been good to know when I was dusting all of your stuff. Also, this probably goes without saying, but it’s _definitely_ a two-person job to change the sheets on your bed; I think I might have gotten stuck in your California King sheets a few times.”

“You…you cleaned the penthouse? Yourself?” he asked as she pulled aside the bedding for him.

“Well,” she chuckled, “I wouldn’t have if I’d known I just had to put it on your cleaning tab.” Moving away so he could gingerly shrug his wings out of sight, she helped him unbutton his shirt, hanging it over the back of the armchair.

He watched her move silently around his room, towards the safe in the wall. “What have you put in there?” he asked as his eyes started to drift closed.

_Quality Time_

Shaking her head, she took something small out of the safe, murmuring lowly, “Just go to sleep. It’ll be here for you when you wake up, I promise.”

“Will you be here?”

He hadn’t meant to ask the question, but there it was, out in the world. He felt more vulnerable than he ever had before as he watched Chloe in his bedroom. She froze, making him wonder if he had scared her off, if perhaps he was asking too much of her.

“Do you _want_ me to stay?”

Feeling his heart in his throat, he nodded weakly against his pillow, fighting weariness to see what she would do next. “I want that…very much.”

Immediately, her face broke into a soft smile, breathing, “Okay then.” She moved around the end of the bed, crawling in beside him. Gently shifting him, she positioned the two of them so his head was on her chest, her hand stroking his hair softly.

They said nothing at all, Lucifer relishing in the feeling of her just being there. He fought tiredness, wanting to delight in this quiet time together for as long as possible. But the sound of her even heartbeat beneath his ear, the noiselessness of the penthouse around them. No screams of the damned, no worry of demons attacking him without Maze to watch his back, the knowledge that she was there with him and he wouldn’t have to leave….

He was asleep in minutes.

_Receiving Gifts_

Lucifer awoke hours later, feeling refreshed as the scent of bacon wafted through the penthouse. He remembered the night before and realized that it wasn’t some wonderful dream; Chloe was there with him, warming him all the way down to his soul with her mere presence.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he rolled his stiff shoulders, cracking his neck. His eyes fell on a small, velvet box that sat on the edge of his nightstand. Picking it up, he fingered the red ribbon, eyeing the tag.

_To: Lucifer  
From: Chloe_

With a small smile, he pulled loose the ribbon, gingerly pulling it open.

There was a thick, silver band inside, glimmering in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. His heart beat heavily in his chest as he lifted it from the box’s hold, something soft and light blossoming there. He started to slide it on his finger before he saw the black, chicken-scratch script hidden within it.

_I love you_ , Chloe’s handwriting blazed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you out there having trouble in relationships, I highly suggest just learning your love languages. It isn't perfect, but it really helped me and my husband open a line of communication.


End file.
